vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos (Dissidia Final Fantasy)
|-|Chaos= |-|Utter Chaos= Summary Chaos (カオス, Kaosu) is the primary antagonist and the final boss of Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He is the god of discord that opposes Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, both being equal in power. During Dissidia Final Fantasy, Chaos and his forces tip the balance of power in their favor, setting the stage for their victory. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy explores this shift in power in-depth, and the actions taken by hero and villain alike that set the stage for the thirteenth cycle. Chaos is voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the Japanese release, and Keith David in the English release. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Chaos Origin: Final Fantasy (Dissidia and Dissidia 012) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of Discord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Summoning (Can call upon the power of Shinryu), Energy Blasts, Flight, Reality Warping (Shinryu gave him the power to destroy all of existence) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Superior to all of the Warriors of Cosmos, who needed the Crystals in order to defeat him. Among them, the Warrior of Light in particular had showcased the ability to temporarily fend off Feral Chaos) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought all of the Warriors of Cosmos at once) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class M through size manipulation (Can grow large enough to wield skyscraper-sized swords with ease) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked numerous strikes from the Warriors of Cosmos, all of whom would have been unable to defeat him without the Crystals) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting a long battle against the Warriors of Cosmos without tiring) Range: Extended melee range with claws. Tens of meters with magic attacks. Hundreds of meters when grown to maximum size. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Chaos is an extremely skilled physical combatant and magic user, being able to fend off all of the Warriors of Cosmos at once (all of whom are skilled fighters in their own right) and would have done so with ease had it not been for their Crystals (evident in the twelfth cycle by his casual defeat of Cloud). In addition, he is a capable strategist, having won several cycles against Cosmos despite the fact that that his warriors had been plotting against him all the while. While Cosmos never confronted the enemy personally with the exception of the twelfth cycle, Chaos was more than willing to confront Cosmos personally and kill her to preemptively end the conflict, an act that none of the Warriors of Cosmos anticipated. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to hold back unless he's taking significant damage, after regaining his memories of who Cosmos truly was, his sanity suffered for it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Condemn:' Chaos draws his opponent close and unleashes a pillar of flames. *'Scarlet Rain:' Chaos summons a wave of magma, then flings several small fireballs at his opponent before pausing and throwing a larger fireball. *'Divine Punishment:' Chaos summons multiple pillars of fire that drag his opponent into the air. Chaos proceeds to teleport above them and fires a blast of flame downwards that drives them towards the ground. This attack can only be dodged very precisely, and failing to do so will result in being caught in the attack with no escape. *'Soul of Oblivion:' Chaos charges a massive fireball, and fires a stream of flame at the enemy. *'Demonsdance:' Chaos teleports around erratically, slashing rapidly when he appears then teleporting again. *'Utter Chaos:' Chaos dives into the magma surrounding his throne and grows to massive size and summons a magma-like sword. He proceeds to attack the enemy by swinging the sword, leaving several explosions in their wake. **'Brink of Delusion:' After completing all three attacks of Utter Chaos, Chaos summons three more swords and stabs them into the ground, causing a massive explosion in an attempt to finish his opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3